Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Original Omnitrix
The prototype Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) was a watch-like device which attached to Ben's wrist in the first episode of the series and is the device that the series and franchise revolve around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon a weapon of terrible power. The device had a twofold purpose: it would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life, and it would also serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct. Secretly, Azmuth also had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped his estranged lover Xennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change. The Omnitrix was destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 in order to prevent Vilgax from using it. Azmuth revealed in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 that that he had started working on the third Omnitrix six years ago when Ben had gotten the prototype Omnitrix. Active mode The default mode for the Omnitrix which means it can be used and that it has recharged. Actual usage time is unknown (between ten and twenty minutes, most commonly ten) and can time out at inopportune moments. Seems to time out faster the more it's taxed by activities such as fighting. However if regular time is tampered with, Ben can't turn back. (Ditto, for example, isn't allowed to revert, or let Ben transform multiple times.) After the Omnitrix was recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also this color, and located on their chests (Dwayne McDuffie said this was because it signified the omnitrix was working properly). In this mode Ben can go alien Recharge Mode Because the Omnitrix doesn't actually need energy to function, it could be that the fail-safe built into the device comes with a "wait time" that is just as unpredictable as the time that the Omnitrix remains active. Hence, the "recharge" could be a misconception on Ben's part. This has yet to be confirmed though. The Omnitrix has, on occasion, instantly recharged to protect its user from direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and then when Ghostfreak, who'd escaped the Omnitrix at the time, tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out moments earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when Ben's life is put in direct threat. Scan mode When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. Unlike in the original series, if an alien touches the Omnitrix inAlien Force it will not be scanned because it doesn't work that way after it recalibrated. Self Destruct Mode In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix counts down until it explodes. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal. Likely as a distress signal. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. The S.D.M was used and successfully triggered in The Final Battle: Part 2, it only destroyed the Omnitrix rather than the universe. This is because it only charged for 30 seconds. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated by Voice Command.In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix counts down until it explodes . Ben 10 Fan Fiction Site's Infos Ven 10 In ''Ven 10, ''Ven wears a powerful watch called the Ganamatrix. It allows her to turn into fused and custom aliens. Ben 10:Power of the Nanitetrix In the Series, Ben recives the Nanitetrix, the Nanite form of the Omnitrix, with the re-created 10: *Giantus *Bulldozer *BuzzBee *Rokie *Yodus *Flea *FireBlast *ShockWave *Freeze *XtraSpeed Mad 10 In Mad 10, Mad recives the Omnitrix in Appoplexian with an Omnitrix, Part 1 with only 10 accessable aliens: *Ripjaws *Heatblast *Nanomech *Chromastone *Ditto *Diamondhead *ChamAlien *Wildvine *XLR8 *Brainstorm He will unlock more in the future. Prototype Azmuth Created a sample Omnitrix, and accidently sent it to Earth, and Courtney found it. It only has Ben's Orignal alien's, Like Fourarms, Wildmutt and Ghostfreak. Alternate Omnitrix The Alternate Omnitrix worn by Ben's alternate version Ken, it's features and functions are pretty much the same. It also looks identical up until the point where it recalibrates, at which point it changes its primary color to blue instead of green. Also, in this timeline the Omnitrix later on gets the evolution feature of the Ultimatrix programmed into it. Nightmare Mode The Nightmare Mode can be created/accessed by Zombozo and Ghostfreak only. It makes Ben's aliens look evil. Ken 10 Cryptomatrix Ken's Cryptomatrix is created by Azmuth and his cousin, Acu. It has 10 aliens both old and new. For more info, go to Kenny Tennyson. Courtnatrix The Coutrnatrix was created by Azmuth after Counrtney's first Omnitrix was destroyed. Her Omnitrix sign is sink, and so is her Omnitrix. Omimatrix Omimatrix is a minor of Omnitrix, which releases DNA out into Ben's body and has new aliens like Angelhands. Ultratrix Ultratrix is created by Acu only. It creates side-effects to aliens turning Omnitrix's aliens in Ultimate Aliens. This Ultratrix also unlocks DNAs from stream of Primus instantly in dramatic or hazardous times. Polytrix The Polytrix is a similar device to the Omnitrix but made by the Cerebrocrustecean Zynon Cripton. It looks like the recalibrated Omnitrix, but with the holograms of the aliens it shows also floating pages about the powers, species and planet of the alien. It can contain up to 50 aliens and it can also upgrade the aliens. It is attached to Simien, an Arachnichimp. It's forms aren't in the Omnitrix and its recalibrations because Azmuth didn't take DNA samples from Alpha Solaranlage because it was out of the Milky Way at that time when he took DNA Fusiontrix The Fusiontrix looks exactly like the alien force Omnitrix except it has a Black band with green lines. It is used by Glen in the Glen 10 series. The Fusiontrix contains 10 aliens fused from some of the original Ben 10 aliens. Infimatrix Infimatrix is an alien device that looks like the Ultimatrix but is blue with purple lines and made by a Cerebrocrustacean named Caliston.It's alien holograms look like the Omnitrix's.It contains 72 aliens but gain more DNA for more aliens. Omnimatrix Stan names it this in the 1st episode after hearing it is called the Omnimatrix. Looks sort of like a plumber's ship but with a dial and doesn't have a green part in the middle. It shows holograms. Infinitrix An advanced version of the Omnitrix with the DNA of Aliens outside our own Galaxy. Ultimizer King Julien built new Omnitrix's body. He finally figure out and using new powerful Ultimizer to transfer into new alien. Ultimizer 2nd Version After the Ultimizer was damaged by Albedo. Thanks to Mirin brainstorm, Kowalski activate the Ultimizer reprogram DNA and Himesaki built new program DNA. King Julien create the code to unlock reprogram mode. Maurice using DNA Chip to evolve into evolved version. King Julien has new ten aliens and appearance similar. It main appearance of Beyond of Ultimizer. Ultramizer When the Ultimizer was sacrificed, King Julien giving the remained Ultimatrix called Ultramizer. As she place her new body, she gained the 10 brand new aliens and the new feature called Super Ultimate Form. Omnimatrix 10,000 The new model made by Azmuth in Ben 10,000 How It All Started.It gives Ben 10,000 the ability to become Ultimate Ben.In Ultimate Ben he gains the alien's ability not their form also. HoverTrix The Trix created by Hover Mike in Ray 10. In the first season is a watch, but in the second season is more like a remote. Ben 10: Omniverse the real omnitrix ha a square hologram.and green lines on it,and it's white. the aliens in this omnitrix are Shocksquatch,feedback,blox,gravattack, chicken hawk, Blu tooth ,fice,grasshopper,killer bee,hammerhead. Backpack When an experiment goes wrong, a backpack can talk and change people into aliens using of the Omnitrix. Category:Gear&Etc. Category:Devices Category:Aliens Category:Weapons Category:Omnitrixes Category:Galvan Technology Category:Finn 10 Category:Mad 10 Category:Devices that contain alien Dna